jurassicworld_evolutionfandomcom-20200224-history
Indoraptor
Indoraptor is a genetically modified species of dinosaur, created by Dr. Henry Wu by combining the base genome of Indominus rex with that of Velociraptor. Similar to Indominus, Indoraptor can't be unlocked through typical means, and instead requires the full genome of both Indominus and Velociraptor, five Research Centres across the islands of the Muertes Archipelago and a high rating with the Security Division on Isla Sorna. Once these criteria have been met, Indoraptor can be unlocked via Genetic Research. History After the creation of Indominus rex under a secret agenda, Dr. Henry Wu was taken to a secure location to develop a new species of hybrid dinosaur for military use, after the former escaped and wreaked havoc on Isla Nublar in 2015.Jurassic World After retrieving a bone from Indominus on the now-deserted Nublar, a team of mercenaries hired by Eli Mills, brought the sample to Wu, who used it to perfect the design. By combining the genomes of Indominus rex and Velociraptor, Wu tried to create the perfect specimen to use in combat. However, the first Indoraptor was a prototype that lacked the social skills to obey and follow command, which made it all the more lethal.Fallen Kingdom Shortly after the eruption of Mount Sibo on Isla Nublar, Indoraptor specimen was almost sold in an auction for the surviving dinosaurs, though later escaped, pursuing Claire Dearing, Maisie Lockwood, and Owen Grady across the Lockwood Manor. The hybrid fought against the Velociraptor Blue, and after a protracted chase, he was killed when he fell and got impaled by the brow horns of an Agujaceratops skull. Description Indoraptor shares many similarities with Indominus rex though is only about half the body length. It has black scales and a pair of orange streaks running down its sides. A series of quills also decorate its back and head. Indoraptor’s forelimbs are nearly as long as its hindlimbs, which enables it to stand, walk, and run on all fours. Behaviour and Traits Indoraptor is an extremely aggressive hybrid. It'll try to escape like other dinosaurs, but will kill many more guests. It can't coexist with others of its own kind and it will kill almost anything up to the size of a Spinosaurus. Its behaviour is reminiscent to that of Indominus rex and Velociraptor. It'll fight with most dinosaurs it's enclosed with, including far larger carnivores such as Tyrannosaurus. Indoraptor will not attack large sauropods such as Apatosaurus and Brachiosaurus, and can therefore be exhibited with them. Cosmetics Trivia *''Indoraptor'' is a fictional hybrid species which served as the main dinosaur antagonist of the 2018 film Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. *The base genome of the Indoraptor is based on its appearance in Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom, and was released as part of a free update tie-in to the film. *The Indoraptor was portrayed walking and even running quadrupedally in the film, also doing so in the game. This begs the question as to what modifications were made to the animal to facilitate this as no known theropod dinosaur were able to walk quadrupedally. *The Indoraptor was confirmed to be male in Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. It is also the only male creature, hybrid or otherwise, in Jurassic World Evolution. *In Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom concept art, a white skinned version of the Indoraptor ''is shown. However, it was cut from the film. This is possibly due to it being too similar to the ''Indominus rex and as such has not appeared in Jurassic World Evolution either. *Due to the quills, or protofeathers, on its arms, head and back, the Indoraptor is technically one of the few feathered dinosaurs in the game. The other being Indominus rex, which also possesses similar quills. Gallery IndoMr.Jurassic.png IndoraptorFree.jpg IndorCal Seeum.jpg IndorvsIndomWIM.jpg Jurassic World Evolution Screenshot 2018.10.24 - 14.15.52.69.png Indor2WIM.jpg aQYhjA1.jpg idorapt1.jpg References Further reading Category:Dinosaurs Category:Hybrids Category:Carnivores Category:Film Dinosaurs Category:Isla Sorna Unlock Category:Fallen Kingdom Dinosaur Update Category:InGen Database